Many devices have incorporated circuits to accomplish automatic gain control (AGC) and to eliminate background noise (SQUELCH), the circuits being designed to send signal power and adjust receiver gain accordingly to prevent saturation or to enable audio presentation. Both circuit types, however, work with relatively constant noise power while existing receivers have manual gain controls which vary noise power over a wide dynamic range.